


Rehearsal

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving





	Rehearsal

All the boys were at their first tour rehearsal since the ‘Haylor’ scandal had been dropped. They were currently on stage rehearsing their new ‘choreography’ (if you can call it that (;) when their manager called for a break so the boys could rest for a few minutes.

Immediately, Louis ran of the stage towards the bathrooms and dressing rooms. Harry didn’t notice at first that Louis wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but once he did, he set off to find his boyfriend. 

He walked through the hallways calling his name, he sent him texts and called his phone multiple times. Nothing. He was actually starting to get a little worried. Louis never ignored calls or texts. Even when he was just messing around. 

He made his way into one of the dressing rooms where he heard a sort of rustling noise behind their changing curtain. 

“Lou?” Harry said softly opening the curtain. 

“Hey, Haz.” Louis said leaning up against the wall across from Harry. “I’v been waiting for you for the past fifteen minutes” He said with an over-dramatic pout, “What took you so long?”

“Well Lou-Lou, it wouldn’t have taking me so long if you would have answered your phone.” Harry moved closer to Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting their foreheads together. 

“But what’s the fun in that?” He batted is eyelashes trying to look innocent. It wasn’t working. 

“I guess there isn’t much" Harry said with a slight chuckle. “Now, is there a specific reason why I was to follow you into this very secluded and empty dressing room?” He asked with arched eyebrows. 

“Well, there might be a small reason.” Louis said, wrapping his arm around Harrys’ neck to pull him into a kiss. “Or a not so small reason.” He said pushing their hips together, earning a small gasp from the younger boy. He reconnected their lips while running his hands under Harrys’ T-shirt, over his abs and chest. He pulled back just long enough to rid them both of their shirts before walking them towards the small couch. 

Harry placed Louis gently on his back before crawling on top of him and kissing down his jaw line, neck, and over his collarbone. Dropping little bruises along the way. 

He pressed slow gentle kisses down Louis chest, giving him lovebites on his hips. He pressed one more kiss to the waistband of his jeans before tugging them off and discarding his own. He moved back up to his lips to lick into the smaller boys mouth, eliciting quiet moans and hums of appreciation. 

“Want you.” Louis breathed, lifting his hips up to grind into Harrys’. Harry just nodded and buried his face in Louis’ neck. Knowing they wouldn’t have time to do exactly what Louis wanted, Harry just rolled his hips down filthily at a steady pace until they were both writhing with pleasure. 

“Harry. Just, don’t stop. Please please please.” Louis was babbling incoherent words and dug his nails into his boyfriends back. 

They both came with shaky cries, moaning each others name into hot skin. After coming down from their highs, Louis gently pushed Harry up off his chest and went to gather their clothes, knowing they wouldn’t have a lot more time before someone came searching for them. 

They helped each other get dresses, stealing sweet glances and soft kisses before heading out of the dressing room wrapped in each others arms. 

“There you guys are!” Paul yelled as he came walking towards them. “Why didn’t either of you pick up your phones?!” they both blushed when Paul looked down at their crotches noticing the wet spots. 

“Boys! Save the sexy times for at home! You’re supposed to be rehearsing right now with the others." 

They gave him two sheepish smiles before heading off in the direction of the stage. Louis slipped his hand in the back pocket of Harrys’ jeans and whispered “I can’t wait till we get home.” And then ran off to join up with the others on stage.

Harry was ready for this day to be over.


End file.
